


What am I Supposed to Do, Just Ask Him Out?

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), ficlet requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: For a ficlet, what about draco complaining about to Blaise about how he wants to ask Harry to the Yule Ball and Harry or Ron overhear??
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 18
Kudos: 268





	What am I Supposed to Do, Just Ask Him Out?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted September 27, 2019 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by anonymous on tumblr.

Ron was headed back from the library alone because Hermione insisted on continuing to study into the horrific hours of the night. He, on the other hand, would be headed back to the dorms to sleep. Like a normal human being. 

Tired as he was, he wasn't on the highest alert and almost didn't hear Malfoy's voice until it was too late. But he caught himself just before he rounded the corner, stopping short. 

"Blaise," he heard Malfoy's voice snap. "Are you even listening to me?" 

"No, Draco, I'm not. You've been talking about nothing but Potter for near five hours and I'm done listening." 

Now Ron was very intrigued. What were they saying about Harry? 

“I just—Look, Blaise, I understand I never stop talking about Potter—“

“Oh, so you admit it?”

“Of course I admit it! But it’s gotten worse lately because I know how much he hates me and he thinks I hate him and everything so I want to make it clear that I don’t and that I actually like him and trying to fit the sequence of confessions in time to ask him to Yule Ball is just impossible.” 

Ron’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. What could Malfoy be planning for the Yule Ball? Was he trying to trap Harry, give him over You Know Who and being his date to the ball is just a rouse? 

He heard a heavy sigh. “Then just ask him, Draco. For the hundredth time, just go for it or stop talking about it.” 

From the sound of it, the two were moving away and Ron quickly lost the ability to hear them. 

Blinking, he shook himself and rushed back to the dorms. He had to tell Harry about this. 

Soon he was through the portrait and into Gryffindor tower and then into their room. Dean and Seamus were still out for the night but Neville was asleep so Ron moved over to Harry’s bed quietly. Reaching over to Harry, Ron shook him awake by the shoulders. 

Harry sat up, running a hand down his face. “Ron, what is it?” 

“Malfoy’s planning something,” Ron whispered urgently. 

For a moment, Harry was silent. “You know this? For a fact? Like, important enough to wake me up? Why, is it happening tonight?” 

“No, it’s going to happen at the Yule Ball. I overheard him and Zabini talking and he was saying that he was going to ask you to the Yule Ball.” 

Now Harry’s eyes looked awake. “What could he be planning?” 

“I don’t know,” Ron admitted. “But the Yule Ball is this weekend. What should we do?” 

Harry thought for a moment before giving a decisive nod. “I think I should agree to go with him as if I don’t know that he’s planning something and then I can figure out what it is and stop it.” 

Ron nodded in agreement. “That’s perfect! Pretend like you don’t know what he’s up to.” 

__________

_ The Next Day _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hallway when Malfoy rounded the corner in front of them with his friends. Harry and Ron and Malfoy all stopped before Malfoy narrowed his eyes, clearly wondering why the two of them had also frozen. 

Harry glanced at his friends, unsure of what he was supposed to do. It was like they were  _ spotted _ now so how was he supposed to pretend he didn't know anything? Completely forgetting that he could have just continued as if it was a normal interaction with Malfoy, Harry pushed his hair back and thought, Fuck it.

"So, Malfoy," Harry started. "Word is you've been wanting to talk to me." 

Malfoy scoffed. "Potter, why would I--" He was cut off by Zabini who rolled his eyes and gave his friend a small push forward. 

"Do it," Zabini whispered. 

"I--" Malfoy started and then stopped again, his face starting to turn red in embarrassment. 

Behind him, Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Hey, Potter. You have a date to the Yule Ball? No? Want to go with Draco? There. Done." 

Now, Malfoy stood with his mouth hanging open, frozen to the spot, clearly mortified. But before he could turn and flee, Ron stepped in front of his best friend. 

"Yeah, I don't think so, Malfoy. Whatever scheme you're planning isn't going to work." 

"Ah, yes," Zabini started. "Draco's grand scheme that he's been enacting terribly for years to get Potter's attention. Have you two really not noticed how hard he tries to compliment you? All these comments like 'nice hair, Potter.' Or how every time Potter's in the hospital wing, Draco's all running up to him afterwards like 'again, you idiot'? None of you have noticed? You really still think this is some sort of bullying scheme?" 

"Oh, yeah?" Ron asked, defiantly ignoring the evidence. "Well how does that explain how's he treated us for years? Or the shit that Parkinson says to Hermione?" 

Zabini put a hand over his eyes for a moment and muttered something to himself before removing it and continuing. "As I said, Draco hasn't exactly been the best at this whole get Potter's attention thing. And as for Pansy and Granger? Well, let's just say she's just as bad as Draco. Speaking of, Granger, do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" 

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I actually do, thank you. But Harry doesn't and I'm sure that he would love to accompany Draco. Isn't that right, Harry?" 

This entire time, Harry was staring confusedly at some spot on the floor, trying to figure out what was going on. Did they really mean...did Malfoy actually...like him? For years? 

Everyone looked to Harry for a moment, but he was still lost in his confusion, so Hermione spoke for him. "He'll figure it all out and be waiting for you in front of the Great Hall. Sound good?" 

"Yes, thank you, Granger," Zabini said. "I'll have him all ready then." 

"Wonderful," Hermione said before moving to steer a confused Harry and a shocked Ron away to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
